


Midnight Romp

by CoreCurious



Series: Boarding School Years. [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boarding School, Fluff, I don't know how boarding schools work so I'm making up my own rules, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, but you don't need to read the blog to understand, this is a one shot fic in the same universe as my ask blog, unknowing misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreCurious/pseuds/CoreCurious
Summary: The boys sneak out of their dorms - as they do - to chill, and if vandalism happens, no one needs to know.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Boarding School Years. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828666
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Midnight Romp

_Clink… Clink… Clink…_

Virgil sits up in his bed as he hears the tell-tale sound of pebbles on his window, it’s probably Remus; he smiles as he swings his feet off the side of his bed.

“Hey! Vee!”

He hears Remus’ whisper shout coming from his slightly ajar window, it’s a good thing Saarah is out of the room tonight, or Virgil would be being bitched at right now like every time Remus comes to their window to whisk him off into the woods.

He walks up to the window, opening it and smiling gently down at Remus’ own wide, toothy smile.

Remus leans his back against the buildings wall, crossing his arms and looks up at Virgil “hey handsome, you fancy a romp in the woods?”

Virgil snickers, leaning against the windowsill; he runs his fingers through Remus’ hair, Remus purrs.

“I might, what are you planning hmm?” he asks.

“Weelllll I was thinkin-“ Remus is interrupted by an ‘ahem’, they turn their heads towards Dee, who is standing between some trees, amused smirk on his face.

“Am I interrupting anything boys?”

Remus beams “Dee Dee! Ya made it.”

Dee walks over to the two at the window “of course I did, now are we going to go or are we going to stand around and wait to be caught.”

Remus shoves himself off of the wall to hold his arms out for Virgil, Virgil rolls his eyes but he sits up on the sill to swing his legs out of the window to hold on to Remus and jumps out, Remus swings them around before setting Virgil down.

Remus takes both boys hands and they scurry off towards the woods, dodging the campus cameras as best they could.

They stop in a clearing about eight minutes into the forest, it’s a small clearing, the trees are plenty still, but there’s an opening at the top where the stars shine through.

The three plop themselves on the grass, leaning on a mossy fallen tree trunk.

Remus is in the middle, still holding on to his boys hands, he lets his head thonk on the log to look up at the stars.

“So” Dee begins “you wanted to talk Remus?”

Remus’ smile fades a bit “I do…”

Virgil tenses up at the tone, he and Dee share a look.

“Are you okay Rem?” Virgil asks warily.

“Yea, just been thinkin about next year is all” he says with a sigh.

Virgil and Dee grimace, they both squeeze Remus’ hand that they’re holding.

“Hey, it’ll be fine” Dee says, not totally believing his words.

“Yeah, you’ll still have Roman, it won’t be too bad” Virgil tries.

Remus sighs out a long, whiny high pitched sound, thunking his head on the log twice.

Dee leans up and kisses Remus’ cheek “Remus, listen to me just cause we’re graduating this year, and you’re not, does not change anything.”

Remus nods, but he’s still pouty.

“Hey, we’ll see you again, we won’t be far off remember, we’ll just be in the town twenty minutes away, we’ll be here every visiting day” Virgil soothes.

“I know, doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck though” Remus mumbles.

Virgil and Dee look at each other, having a silent conversation.

They nod at the same time.

“You want to, perhaps go vandalise something?” Dee asks, Remus lifts his head from the log, looking at Dee then to Virgil, Virgil shrugs and Remus smiles.

“You guys really know how to cheer me up.”

They both kiss his cheek.

“Of course dear, we’re here for each other” Dee says.

“We take care of each other” Virgil agrees.

Remus’ smile widens, he turns his head to Dee to peck his lips and then turns to Virgil to kiss him as well.

The two get up and drag Remus up with them.

“Come on trash king, we’ve got some vandalising to do” Virgil says.

Remus goes to the end of the fallen tree they were lounging on, he sticks his arm in the log and pulls out a backpack, he slings it on his shoulders and saunters back to his boyfs.

“So, what are we painting tonight?” Dee asks while linking his arm around Remus’; Virgil does the same on his other side, they start their walk back to campus.

Remus thinks for a second “hmm, maybe the cameras.”

“Oh, you’ve been wanting to do those for a while” Virgil muses.

“Sounds like a plan” Dee says.

They get to the end of the trees and to the beginning of campus in short time, Remus pulls them down into the bushes there to scope the area.

No one around. They scurry to the camera closest to them, staying in it’s blind spot.

Remus takes out a can of black spray paint and hands it to Dee.

“Here, you’re gonna have’ta get on my shoulders so we can reach” Remus explains.

Dee scowls “why do I have to be the smallest.”

Virgil snickers, Remus hunches down to let Dee climb on his shoulders.

Dee stands there staring at Remus, an eyebrow raised.

“C’mooooon Dee, you’re the lightest one, get on my shoulders!” Remus waggles his body.

Dee rolls his eyes “fine, Virge hon can you help me?”

Virgil steps up to Remus’ side, holds his hands out to Dee.

Dee takes one of Virgil’s hands and flings one leg over Remus’ hunched form, he makes sure he’s in the right position so neither of them will fall when Remus stands up.

“All right Rem, you can get up now” he instructs with a pat on Remus’ head, Virgil holds on to both of Dee’s forearms as Remus shakily stands up, he stumbles backwards a bit, making the other two gasp a bit before getting his balance back.

“Whoo, that was a close one” he giggles.

“Damn Remus, you are going to be the death of me one day I swear” Dee says baping Remus’ head lightly.

Now that they are stable they start sneaking closer to the camera, Dee shakes the can and paints the camera lens black.

“Nice! Next one!” Remus says.

Dee slides his legs around Remus’ hips to be piggybacking instead, he stretches out the arm holding the paint can over Remus’ shoulder “giddy up trusty steed.”

Remus whinnies, Virgil laughs.

They all rush/skip over to another camera, trying not to laugh too loudly.

“Okay, okay Dee climb back up on my shoul-“

“Hey! Who’s over there?!” a voice asks loudly in their direction.

“Oh shit” Dee hisses.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuck” Virgil panics.

Remus drops Dee to his feet “guys, run.”

“What? No” Dee protests.

“Rem, we’re not going to let you get in trouble we’re in this together” Virgil grabs his hand.

Remus rolls his head and eyes together and bounces in place, a shadow is coming close to the three boys, Remus makes a decision as the person rounds the corner.

He pushes his boyfs into the bush behind him, with the bag of paint.

“Ah, Remus King. I should have known” the night guard says.

“How do you know I’m not Roman?” He tries with an innocent smile.

The guard crosses her arms “nice try, and did I see mister Joan and miss Storm with you?”

“No” Remus says with a stony expression.

She hums “Mmhm sure.”

“Yep.”

“Am I going to have to escort you back to your dorm or should I trust you to go by yourself?”

“Uhhhhhhhh defo trust me” he nods wisely.

“I’m gonna have to write you up for this, but I will trust you tonight to get back by yourselves.”

Remus waves as she turns, a clearly fake polite smile on his face.

He lets out a long breath and rushes to the bushes to help his partners, Virgil’s hair is messy and there’s leaves stuck in the strands, Dee is clearly not happy about Remus’ decision to take the blame.

“What the hell Remus?” He seethes.

“What? Why get all of us in trouble when only one of us can?”

“Cause we’re a team man” Virgil grumbles, he brushes himself off as he stands.

“But, you’d get into sooo much trouble if you were caught kitten, I was just tryna help.”

Virgil sighs “I know, but you can’t keep taking the blame all the time.”

Remus shrugs “sure I can, it’s not like it matters.”

“It matters to us” Dee says, Virgil nods.

Remus slumps “yeah okay.”

Virgil and Dee bring Remus into a hug.

“We should probably go back to our rooms now” Virgil suggests.

“We’ll walk you back to your dorm” Dee says.

They all sneak back to Virgil’s dorm silently and stand under his window.

“So, tonight was fun” he snarks.

“Some of it was” Remus says.

Dee grabs Virgil’s hand “goodnight” he gets on his tip toes to kiss Virgil then turns to kiss Remus “I’m off now loves, don’t stay too long Remus.”

“Goodnight Sunflower” Remus mumbles into Dee’s lips as he kisses him again.

“Night Dee” Virgil leans in for another kiss as well, Dee laughs.

“Okay, I’m just going to stand here all night kissing you goofs if I don’t leave now” he pulls away from them “until tomorrow” he winks and walks away into the shadows.

Remus turns to Virgil “you want help up to your sill?”

“Nah, I’ve got it” he leans into Remus.

Remus picks a twig out of Virgil’s hair and tucks the shoulder length strands behind his ear, he leans in and steals a kiss.

“Goodnight kitten.”

“Night Rem.”

Remus watches as Virgil jumps back up into his window and then leans out.

“You’re going to go back to your room right?”

Remus waves his hand around “yes yes, don’t worry.”

“Good, now go.”

“One more kiss?” Remus asks, grabbing the windowsill to lift himself off the ground enough so Virgil can lean in and kiss him for the last time tonight.


End file.
